It was not my mistake buddy
by km-fan
Summary: What happens when two best friends get separated due to small misunderstanding between them. Abhijeet moves away from daya because daya hates him from the core of his heart. In this situation who is going to support abhijeet? Will the both be friends again? To know, peep into the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! every one. I am back with a new story. in this story i am depicting the life of abhijeet, if he leave CID mumbai. because his best friend cum brother is not interested in seeing him and talking to him. This is because abhi has not given letter to shreya which was written by daya, in which he expressed his love. but actual reason was shrey's father did not want abhijeet to hand over the letter because he want his daughter to get married with siddart, due to some money related issue.

* * *

at night 12:00am door bell rang.

abhi: av tarika andar av.

tarika: abhijeet! sab teek hain na? tum itney raat ko kyu bulaya mujeh?

abhi: tarika vo miney fisla kar leya.

tarika: kysa fisla?

abhi: my mumbai CID se transfer le raha hu.

tarika: (hell shock)kya?

abhi: (controlling his tears)ha tum ny teek suna

tarika: (tears were rolling from her eyes) abhijeet! nahi tum isa nahi kar sakthey ho.

abhi: my aur kya karu tarika. daya ko isey dekhtey huey mujhey acha nahi lagtha.

tarika: par ismey tumara koi galathi nahi hain abhi. tum bas daya ko sab saach bathado. bata do ki shreya ky papa ne thumey rook diya wo letter deney sey.

abhi: par tarika wo mera baat sunney ky liye tayar nahi hain, yaha tak ki wo mujhey dekh hi nahi raha hain. daya ab sirf nafrat kartha hain. sirf nafrat.(saying this he burst out into tears).

tarika: abhijeet! please shant ho jao, me baat karunga daya se .

abhi: (wiping his tears)nahi tarika! wo ab kisika baat nahi manegy. ab shreya ki sagai bhi hogai aab bat karkey koi fida nahi hain. bas meney DCP sir ko transfer karney ky lia manaya hain aur kal subha tak ho jaye ga mera transfer pune CID me.

tarika: (pleading tone)abhi! tum meri barey mein eek bar bhi nahi soochey? ki mera kya hoga tum isa mujhey chood ke chaley gaey tho.

abhi: (seeing into her eyes)i m sorry tarika par mujhey aur koi raasta nahi dekha.

tarika: (crying badly) abhi please mat jav mujse dur. please abhi! me rah nahi pavungi tumhey dhekhey bina.

abhi: i am sorry tarika par mujhey jaana padega. my daya ke ankho me nafrat dekhtey huae nahi rah pavunga. me thumhey isleya bola kyuki kal subha thum sab ky samney toot na jav.

tarika: kyse toot na jaav abhijeet main. hamara beech ka rishta hey isa ki eek dusrey ko dekhey bina raha nahi sakthey. kya tum mujhey dekhey ya baat kare bina rahe sakthey ho?

abhi: (hiding his love and he diverted the topic)tarika! bohut raat hogyi tumhey aab jana hey.

tarika know that he really loves her and unable to express it. but real love can happen even without confession. entire CID team knows that both love each other and are made for each other. but will abhijeet's decision makes them far of from one an other?.

abhijeet knew that tarika would definitely react in this way and stops him from going out of mumbai. but abhijeet had decided to leave. he said tarika that he was leaving to pune by 8 o'clock train but actually he is going to catch 6 o'clock train. he did this only to avoid tarika's pleasing eyes, to avoid ACP sir's convincing words and also to avoid freedy's teary face which may stop him from going.

* * *

Next day at 7:00 am tarika goes to abhijeet's house to stop him. meanwhile DCP sir came to CID bureau and informed that abhijeet got transferred to pune CID. all of them ignored his words because chitrole feels happy by giving such shocking news. it is his routine activity of making them sad by saying some bitter information. but now what he is telling is truth.

all officers will be present in the bureau including daya, but daya pays no attention.

acp: sir aap kya bakwas kar rahey hain?

dcp: acp! thumhey mera baat bakwas lagtha hain. saach bol raha hu main chaho tho phone kar lo abhijeet ko.

acp dials the no. but abhijeet won't respond to his call.

acp: ye abhijeet phone kyu nahi uttarhy?

dcp: wo chala gaya.

acp: jab tak mein khud abhijeet ky moo se sunlu mein aap pe wishwas nahi karunga.

dap: tumhara abhijeet phone utaney wala nahi hain. toot gaya thumhara rishta ussey. ab thum call karkey koi fida nahi, jav uskey ghar aur khud apney ankho se dekhlo.

acp: jata hu aur dekta hu ki aap kitna saach bolrahey hain.

all officers were tensed and praying god that abhi shouldn't leave mumbai because they all know the silent fight between abhijeet and daya. everybody except daya goes to abhijeet's house to check what ever chitrole said is right or wrong.

by the time they reach abhijeet's house, he was already left for 6 o'clock train. all the officers saw tarika crying badly sitting near the entrance.

acp: tarika kya hua?

tarika: sir wo...abhi...abhijeet mumbai chod ky chala gaya.

acp,freedy,sachin,purvi: (hell shock)kya?

tarika: usney mujhsey joot kaha.

purvi: abhijeet sir se baat hui thi tumari.

tarika: ha kal raat hui thi mere baat abhijeet sy.

acp: kya kaha tha?

tarika: abhijeet ny mujhey boola ki wo aaj subha 8am pune train me nikal raha hain par wo tho bohut pehley hi nikal chuka hain.

acp: tarika tumney hamey kuy nahi bola abhijeet ki jaaney ky baareme?

tarika: sir abhijeet ney mujhe kal rat bara bajhy(12 o'clock) bola tha. uska fisla sunney ky baad mein shock me thi sir, mujhe kuch samaj me nahi aya tha. soocha ki aaj subha aakey use convince kar lu par wo meri aaney sy pehley hi chala gaya.(she said all this by controlling her tears).

acp: purvi tarika ko uske ghar le jav.

purvi: yes sir.

all went to CID bureau with the tears. salunkhey got the news from tarika and he rushed to bureau. daya after listening this was disappointed and left bureau by saying my health is not good. now, after so many trials abhijeet lift the call.

acp: hello! abhijeet.

abhi: ji sir! (he is unable to say more as his throat was heavy, filled with the sorrow).

acp: a kya kia thumney abhijeet?

abhi: i m sorry sir mujhey aur koi raastha nahi tha. daya ko wisy nahi deek saktha hu sir.

acp: hum samjhate abhijeet daya ko.

abhi: samjane sy uska pyar wapas nahi aney wala sir.

acp: par abhijeet hum tumsey dur nahi rah payingey.

abhi: sir mein bhi aap sab sy dur nahi reha saktha par mujhey iskey alava kuch rastha nahi dikha sir. dur jaaney se kya hoga hamara beech ka rishta to wisa hi rahega.

acp: ha tum teek keharahe ho abhijeet.

abhi: ab mein raktha hu sir. aap ka aur daya ka kyal rakna.

acp: ha tum apna kyal rakho teek hain.

abhi: ji sir. bye!

* * *

abhi gets down from the train and throws the sim card to avoid further phone calls of his beloved ones because he can't tolerate their tear full voices, he can't tolerate their pleading words and he can't tolerate their real love. he straight away goes to CID pune and introduce himself to others. one among the officer is senior inspector vijay, he is abhijeet's best friend. vijay did all the the arrangements for abhijeet before his arrival.

vijay: (in the car)abhijeet tum chinta mat karo saab teek ho jayega aur daya bhi thumhey aapna lega.

abhi: kaash isa he hojai.

vijay: pata hain! tumhey milkey saab log bohut kush hain bureau main. saab bol rahe thy ki wo log bohut kuch seekhygey tumare saat kaam karkey.

abhi: mujhey bhi bohut acha laga naye colleges se millkey.

vijaya: chalo aab main tumhey thumara ghar dikatha hu aur ha rest lelo, kal se join karlo. teek hain?

abhi: thanks yar! tumney mere liey itna kuch kiya. par kal se kyu? mein aab fresh hokey aajaunga.

vijay: nahi abhijeet tum pehley rest karlo. koi case bhi report nahi hue aaj aur tumhey dekhey isa nahi lag rahahe ki tum teek ho. raat soya nahi hain na?

abhi remained silent. meanwhile they reached their destination and got down from the car.

vijaya: lo aagai hum, ye raha tumhara ghar. tumhey pasand aaya?

abhi: bohut acha hain yar! thank u so much vijay.

vijay: abhijeet! thanks ki kya baat hain yar tum mere liye jho kuch bhi kia ussey ye bohut kam hain.

abhijeet convinced vijay's parents to accept nitha(vijay's girl friend). vijay's parents refused nitha as their daughter-in-law, but abhijeet has convinced them by telling her behaviour, character and most importantly her love towards vijay.

vijay: ab main mere family ky sath kush hu, ye sirf tumhare vaja se abhijeet. chalo ab vo sab baate chodo aur fresh hojav mein sham ko tumhey ghar lekey javunga. ma, papa aur nitha tumhey deekh ne ky liey taras rahe hain.

abhi: (smiling)teek hain yar.

vijay: bye!

* * *

after two week, abhijeet got adjusted with new colleagues and doing his work perfectly but each and every act he do or he see always takes him to the mumbai and reminds him his past life.

here in mumbai all are struggling to forget abhijeet's name which will be uttered at least ones in the bureau every day. tarika is totally lost. she now a days doesn't concentrate on her work and also avoid coming to forensic lab. salunke calls her daily to get the updates, she sometimes doesn't even lift the phone. and acp comes to her council her to be strong and promise her that they'll definitely takes her to abhijeet. but they never keep their promise.

one fine day in pune:

ting... tong...(door bell rings). abhijeet opens the door and gets shocked by seeing that person.

abhi: (tears filled in his eyes)tum?

* * *

 **a/n: so kysa laga aap sab ko. do you want me to continue? if yes, then guess who the person is.**

 **and thank you for all reviewers and readers of my story.**

 **bye! take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! everybody thanks a lot for reading and reviewing my story.

Here is the update.

 **princess046, AS Anjaana, Angelbetu, Naina Mallik, kushi,Kamikaze Me, shreshta, Amaila and all the guests who reviewed thanks to one and all for liking it and encouraging me to write more stuff.**

 **aditi: First of all thanks for reviewing. your question was right let me explain you. Daya abhijeet se bohut nafrat kartha hein ye sooch ke ki abhijeet ki waja se uska pyar dur hogaya. Ab abhijeet daya ko is situation mein chod ke tarika ke saath romance tho nahi kar saktha, uskey saath teek se time spend nahi kar saktha naa hi ussey pyar se baath kar saktha. so neither he can ignore tarika nor he can convince daya. To overcome such situation he leaves them. Wo sirf tarika ko choda par apna pyar ko nahi. Ab is chapter me aap ko pata chelega ki pyar kitna strong hota hain jo apno ko kabhi dur nahi kartha.**

Here is the next chapter. Happy reading.

* * *

one fine day in pune:

ting... tong...(door bell rings). abhijeet opens the door and gets shocked by seeing the person.

abhi: (tears filled in his eyes)tum?

The person rushes inside and hug him tightly.

abhi: tarika...

abhi rubs her back and seperates her from the hug. she was crying very hard even abhi was unable to control his tears. he later composed himself and cupped her face.

abhi: (wiping her tears)tarika tum yaha?

tarika: (sobbing)mu...mujhe kyu chodkar aye abhi? tumhey dekhe bina, ba...baat karey bina reha nahi payi. muj se nahi hoga ye sab.

abhi: tarika! par tum i sey achanak... phele tum shant hojav, aav bitho yaha(he made her sit on the couch and also sat beside her. he made her drink water.)

abhi: tarika! par tum yaha kisey?

taika: wo...wo mein...

vijay: meiney leke aya tarika ji ko.

abhi: (confused) vijay thum?

vijay: ha mein. tarika ji aaj subha CID bureau aie thi aur thumse milna chahathe thi, tho me le aya tumhare yaha.

abhi: (to tarika)tarika tumney isa kyu kia? sab log kya soochegey.

tarika: (still sobbing)kisi ko jo sooch na hain sooch ne do. mujhey bas tumsey parva hain abhijeet.

 **Abhi melted with her words but was confused what to do, how can she be with him. It looks odd if two unmarried people be under the same roof. when abhi was in the pool of thoughts, his phone rung.**

abhi: hello! senior inspector abhijeet speaking.

abhi: kya...khoon? hum abi atey hain.(and disconnected the call)

vijay: kya hua?

abhi: kisi ka khoon hogaya hain SMR society mein chalo hum chelthey hain. (to tarika) tarika tum fresh hojav mein sham ko ajavunga.

saying this he left home.

 **In car:**

vijay: kya sooch rahe ho abhijeet?

abhi: kuch nahi bas tarika ke bare mein sooch raha hu. usey yaha ana nahi chahey tha.

vijay: kyu nahi wo tumse pyar karthe hain abhijeet. tumhare saat he apna life continue karna cahthey hain tho usmein kya problem?

abhi: vijay tumhe pata hain me kyu saab ko chod kar aya hu yaha. daya ko apna pyar kho the huae dekhthey mein apna pyar ko continue karu. mein utna swardhi nahi ban saktha.

vijay: kisney kaha ki tum swardhi ho. apna pyar ko swekaar karna swardh nahi hota abhijeet. kise ke pyar ke lia apna pyar ko chodna galat baat hain. daya uska pyar kholia tho usmey tarika ka kya galthey hain? bechari usey kyu utna saza derahy ho?

abhi: (tears filled in his eyes)par daya ko ise halat mein chood ke mein kush nahi rahapatha na hi tarika ko kush rakpatha. agar mujhey tarika se shadi karney ho tho mein abi bhi mumbai me hi hota. mein mumbai chod ke isley aya kyu ki mein daya ko mujpar nafrat karthey hua nahi dek saktha. mere bhai ko akhelapan mehasus karthey hua dekhey mein kisa kush rahu tarika se shadi karke. isleya sab chood kar aya mein.

vijay: tum mumbai se pune av ya kahi aur bhi jav, tum pyar tho tarika ko he karthey ho na? eek bar tarika ke bare me bhi soocho abhijeet wo sab ko chood kar aye hain, apna career ko, apna job ko, apna relations ko sab ko chod kar aye hain wo bhi sirf tumhare lia. pata hain jab wo subha bureau akey tumharey bareme pooch rahe thi tho mujhey uskey ankho mein pyar dekha, satisfaction dekha ki vo sahi jaga pe aayi hain. uske pyar use dedho abhijeet. de dhoge na...?

abhijeet was in deep thoughts but neither say yes nor no. meanwhile they reached their destination and investigating the case.

* * *

 **Here in mumbai:(forensic lab)**

acp sir, daya, freedy, purvi and sachin went to forensic lab to know about the dead body.

acp: kya salunkey kuch pata chala lash ke bare mein?

dr.S: ha boss (and were seriously discussing about the case)

while leaving, acp asked about tarika.

acp: salunkey kya tarika nahi aye?

dr.S: nahi yar! hamesha ki tarah phone bhi switch off rakle.

acp: pata nahi tarika kab depression se bahar hogi. kab javogey uske ghar?

dr.S: aab javunga pata nahi kuch khai bhi ya nahi. tum avogey mer saath?

acp: nahi mujhey kuch kaam hain tum jav aur ha pyar se samjav usey dant na math.

dr.S: teek hain yar!

The entire conversation made daya feel guilty.

daya(to himself): tarika ka is halat sirf mere vaja se hua. naa hi me abhijeet se gussa hota aur naa hi abhijeet apna pyar ko chood ke chala jaata. mujhey patha hein pyar ko khoney ka daard kisa hota.(suddenly changing his mind set) par is sab ka zimmedar tho abhijeet he hain. mein kyu uskey bareme soochu me sirf nafrat kartha hu usse.

 **At 1:00pm salunkhey went to tarika's house, called her name but got no response. he searched the entire house but did not find her. He was almost crying and was loosing his control. suddenly he sat on the couch with thud and found a letter on the table beside. He took it and was reading the letter which was written by tarika before leaving to pune.**

After reading he rushes to CID bureau.

dr.S: (breathing heavily) pradhuman kha ho?(by seeing his buddy from his cabin acp moves to him and all the officers are tensed by seeing his behaviour).

acp: (holds his shoulders)kya baat hain salunkhey? tum itna tensed kyu ho? tarika ke ghar gaye they na tum?

dr.S: ha tarika se milney gaya tha. par...

acp: kya baat hain salunkhey tarika teek tho hain na?

dr.S: mujhey ye letter mila uske ghar se.

acp: kya hain us letter mein?

dr.S: tum kudh he padlo(and handed over the letter to acp).

acp sir opened the letter and started reading the content written.

 _ **"Salunkeh sir mujhey maaf kardena, mein aur resist nahi kar sakthe. Sab ko patha hein ki mein abhijeet se kitne pyar karthe hu. Meney bohut sapney dekha hain abhijeet ke saat ki mera bhi eek parivar hoga jismey aap sab log bhi hogey par kabhi nahi soochi ki wo jood ne se pehley he toot jay. Daya ke nafrat ko dekhey mujhey ye nahi lagtha ki wo abhijeet ko fir se apna le. Is lea me ja rahi hu abhijeet ke paas. yaha tho sab eek sath hain par abhijeet waha akhela hain sir. Mein abhijeet se wada kare thi, ki kisibhi halat mein me usey support karunge, usey kabhi akhelapan mehasus nahi hone dungi. Mujhey nahi pata ki ye sahi hain ya galat, ki me aap sab ko bina bataye jaa rahe hu par abhijeet ka pyar he mujh se ye sab karva rahe hain. ho sakhe tho mujhey maaf kardena".**_

 _ **aap ki beti tarika.**_

By listening this all were stunned and one place. Daya got tears in his eyes by hearing the lines **daya ke nafrat ko dekhey** **mujhey ye nahi lagtha ki wo abhijeet ko fir se apna le.**

acp: tarika ny itna bada decision leliy, hum se bina kuch poochey.

dr.S: pradhuman mujhey lagtha hain ki tarika teek he kiya.(all are shocked with this and looking at dr.S).

acp: matlab?

dr.S: hum sab ko pata hain na ki tarika aur abhijeet eek dusre se kitney pyar karthey hain. Hum log he kehthey hain na ke wo made for each other hain. Tho ab wo log eek hone jarahey tho kya problem hain.

acp: kya salunkhey wo dono shadi karegey? i sa tho tarika ne likha he nahi.

dr.S: arey! boss tumhey tho sab samjana pad tha hain, ye dekho is letter mein(pointing to the words in the letter) **mein abhijeet se wada kare thi ki kisibhi halat mein me** **usey support karunge, usey kabhi akhelapan mehasus nahi hone dungi.** is ka kya matlab ho saktha?

acp: (smile crept on his lips)ha salunkhey is ka matlab ye hain ki wo dono eek hona chahatey hain.

all the officers sorrow faces became delighted by hearing his. purvi was having happy tears in her eyes.

freddy: chalo ye tho acha hua ki abhijeet sir eek ghar wala ban raha hein.

acp: bilkul teek kaha freddy tumney.

 **all were happy even daya was feeling happy at some corner of his heart but was not expressing. Every one was thinking that they had started a new life.**

* * *

 **In pune:(abhijeet's house oops! abhirika's house)at 8:00pm**

Abhijeet knock the door and was mesmerized by seeing tarika's smiling face. It was his dream that tarika should wait for his arrival and welcome him with smiling face after their marriage. He was really happy that after long time he has met his love. He was continuously starring at her beautiful face.

tarika: abhijeet andar aey na.

abhi: ha...ha aaraha hu.

tarika: aap pehele fresh ho kar ajav baad mein hum khana katey hain.

Abhi was very happy that tarika is with him and taking care of him like his wife. wow! it was his dream...

He went to his room and was back in 20 minutes. they both started their dinner meanwhile abhijeet started talking with her.

abhi: tarika acp sir aur salunkhey sir ko pata hein ki tum yaha aaei ho?

tarika: ab tak shayad pata chalgaya hoga.

abhi: (confused)matlab mein kuch samja nahi.

tarika: wo... me ny letter likh kar ayee thi ki mein tumhare paas aa rahe hu aur tumhare sath he rahunge hamesha ke lia.

abhi: (looking at her)tarika ye tumney galat kiya hain. tum mere sath nahi raha sakthey.

tarika: (shocked by hearing this)magar kyu abhijeet?

abhi: bas... tum nahi raha sakthe mere sath. ye teek nahi hain tarika!

tarika: (crying)kyu abhijeet, kyu mujeh tum se duur kar rahe ho?mujse kuch galathi hogayi kya?

abhi: (controlling his tears)nahi tarika tumhari koi galathi nahi hain.

tarika: fir mujhey kyu dur kar raheho?

abhi: tarika mujhey bas akhela rahena hein.

tarika: par kyu abhijeet. tum ney mujse vaada liya tha na ki thumhey kabhi chood ke nahi javu hamesha tumhare saath rahu, tho ab ye...

abhi: wo wakth alag tha tarika!

tarika: wakth alag tha par tum aur hum tho wahi hain na.

abhi: tarika samaj ne ki khoshish karo. meney daya ko shreya se dur kia. daya ko bohut dukh dia. ab daya mujhey kabhi maaf nahi karega. ab is halat mein tumhare saath rahu tho use kitna bura lagega.

tarika: tum sab ke bare me sooch rahe ho par meri bareme kab sonchogey abhi?

abhi: (crying)tarika! i am sorry. tumhara koi galthi nahi hain fir bhi mein tumhey itni badi saza deraha hu. Tum ney mere lia sab kuch chood ke aye par mujhey samaj mein nahi araha hain ki me kya karu, eek taraf dosti aur dusri taraf pyar. naa hi mein tum ko kush rak saktha aur naa hi pehala jisa pyar de saktha. I am sorry tarika mujhey maaf kardo.

 **Saying this he made his head down and covering his face with the arms. Tarika understood his pain and went near him.**

tarika: (place her hand on his shoulder)abhijeet! kyu na hum friends ban ke rahey?

Abhijeet confused and looked into her eyes. tarika forwarded her hand and said...

tarika: hello! mein hu aap ki purani friend(this was the sentence said by abhijeet when he met tarika in forensic lab for first time _"hello! mein hu abhijeet aaj se aap ki friend"_ , forwarding his hand). This made abhijeet remember his first talk with tarika.

tarika: kya mein aap ke ghar share kar saktha hu eek friend ki nathey.

abhi: (wiping his tears and smiling whole heartedly)sure tarika ji.

both started laughing with this act.

tarika: ab chalo khana khalo.

abhi: ji tarika ji. wisey aap karthe kya hain?

tarika: mein research institute me kal se join kar rahe hu.

abhi: (shocked)tarika tum ney kab join kiya aaj he tho aaye ho yaha?

tarika: ha abhijeet me wisey bhi genius hu aur aap ki tarika ji hu.

Tarika stopped at this and made her head down with shy but abhijeet gave his ever cute smile.

abhi: aap bhi na tarika ji.

after having food they went to sleep by saying good night and made their way towards their respective rooms.

 **Tarika lying on the bed was sobbing badly by thinking abhijeet.**

tarika:(to herself)abhi! me tho thumse pyar karthe hu aur soche ki tum mujhey apna loge apna patni banaloge par i sa nahi hua. lekin mujhey pata hein ki eek na eek din hum zaroor eek hogey. Mujhey meri pyar pe pura barosa hain abhi.

saying this she slept.

* * *

 **a/n: How was the chapter? Did I reached all your expectations?**

 **please review and sorry for the mistakes.**

 **Take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

I am back again with a new chapter.

 **Amaila: thank you so much dear for reviewing. now enjoy the new chappy.**

 **Sakshi: thanks a lot dear.**

 **Kamikaze Me: thank you so much dear for giving suggestion, it means a lot to me. hope this chapter makes you happy.**

 **hamdard duo: thanks dear for reviewing. hope you like this chapter too.**

 **AS Anjaana: thanks for reviewing dear. In this chap you will find abhijeet feeling happy, and this is only because of tarika. hope you will enjoy this chapter too.**

 **Guddi abhirika fan: hello! dear thank you so much for reviewing. wait for more two chapters you will find abhijeet and tarika as "abhirika".**

 **aditi: thanks dear for encouraging me and did I cleared you doubt in the previous chapter? Are you satisfied with my explanation? If not let me know in the review. hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Mistic morning: thanks a lot for reviewing dear. don't worry my dear friend wakth aney pe saab teek hoga. Bas thoda intazar kare hoge.**

 **LoveAbhi: thank you so...much. hope you like this one too. keep smiling and stay blessed.**

 **artanish: thank you dear and here is your update. hope you like it.**

 **Guest: thanks for reviewing and here is your update.**

 **Abhirikajaan: thanks yar for liking the story. hope you enjoy this one too.**

 **Angelbetu: thank you so much. hope you like this chapter too.**

 **kushi: thank you...thank you...thank you so...much dear. your review made me very happy.**

 **swinka: thank you so much for reviewing. don't worry dear sab teek hojayega. keep reviewing. take care.**

Happy reading.

* * *

Next day: (abhirika house)

 **Tarika got up early in the morning, got fresh and was preparing breakfast. she was eagerly waiting to experience her new job. Abhijeet got ready and shocked to see the arrangements at dinning table.**

abhi: (smiling)good morning tarika ji.

tarika: good morning abhijeet. chalo bito breakfast ready hain.(and started serving).

abhi: arey! wah roz tho mein toast khake jata tha par aaj special breakfast! kya bat hain, ye sab dekhke mery moo me pani aaraha hein.

tarika: tho aap kiska wait kar rahe hain, shuru hojaiey.

abhi: ha ha aap bhi kha lijiye.

tarika took the beside chair and both started eating.

abhi: tarika! aaj tumhara joining hain na scientific research institute mein?

tarika: ha abhijeet.

abhi: tho sab tayari hogai?

tarika: ha sab tayari hogai par thoda tension feel ho rahe hu.

abhi: tension kis baat ki?

tarika: pata nahi par sab naya log, naya place aur naya work, samaj mein nahi araha kyse handle karu.

abhi: sab teek hojayega tarika tum tension mat lo. wo daya hamesha kehetha tha na ki _"boss! tension lene ka nahi dene_ _ka hain"_ (abhi said all this in a flow and suddenly stopped by remembering daya).

Tarika understood this and changed the topic by saying...

tarika: yisey abhijeet is ghar ka address kya hain?

abhi: (confused)kya app ko address nahi pata, tho aap yaha aie kyse?

tarika: abhijeet tum bul raheho ki mujhey aap ka friend vijay ne leke aya hain yaha.

abhi: (remembering)ha ha me tho bul hi gaya.

tarika: hamare office, cab ki facility provide karthey hain tho unlog ko address tho bolni hain na.

abhi: acha ye hain hamare ghar ka address(handover the visiting card to her). yise tarika! tum aatey he job kisey doondli?

tarika: internet se.

abhi: kya internet se? internet se tumhara interview liya gaya?how it is possible?

tarika: (explaining him with serious face)abhijeet! hum 21st century mein hain sab kaam internet se hi tho hota hain. what is this abhijeet, you should improve a lot.

abhi: (raising his eyebrows)acha ji. tho aap ka internet is ghar ka address kyu nahi bataya?

tarika: (biting her tongue)wo...wo...matlab...

abhi: (with teasing looks)ha ha bolo...

tarika: abhijeet! aap bhi na. aap se tho koi bhi batho mein jeet nahi saktha.

 **By saying this she left from there with smiling face. Abhijeet was laughing aloud. soon they locked the house and went to their respective jobs.**

* * *

 **It was 8 pm abhijeet was pacing here and there thinking about tarika.**

abhi: abi tak to aajana chaheye tha. q nahi aye?mujhey tho boli ki 6 o'clock tak aajayegi. kya hua hoga, aur upar se naya shehar.

He was thinking deeply and continuously staring at the main entrance. Then after 10 minutes he heard her sweet voice.

tarika: hi! abhijeet. sorry mujhey late hogai.

abhi: (tensed voice)tarika! itne der tum kaha thi? pata hain my kitna darr gaya tha. aur tho aur aaj he tumhara pehla din tha is shehar mein.

tarika: arey! abhijeet shant hojav mein agei hu na, bas cab karab ho gaya tha beech rasthey mein.

abhi: acha teek hain tum pehley fresh hojav.

 **Tarika went inside her room to change. Abhijeet was in the hall, sitting on the couch and waiting for tarika. After 10 minutes tarika came out clutching her hair with a pin. Abhi saw her coming and got up from his seat.**

abhi: aagey tum. chalo dinner kare?

tarika: bas das menut(10 minutes) abhijeet mein khana bana dungi.(and hurriedly moving into the kitchen)

abhi: tarika! is ki koi zarurat nahi hain. khana ready hain.

tarika: (surprisingly looking at him)kya saach? unbelievable! abhijeet aap ne khana banana seek lia?

abhi: mujhey khana banana tho nahi atha par khana order karna zaroor ata hain.

tarika: (disgusting look)abhijeet aap na kabhi nahi sudroge, mumbai me bhi isa he karthey the aur aaj bhi isa he karrahe hain. pata nahi kab aap aapke haat ka banaya hua khana khilavgey.

abhi: (smiling) mein jab vahi kaha aur aaj bhi vahi keha raha hu ki mein khana banana shadi ke baad hi seeklunga.

They both remembered the flashback in which abhijeet invites tarika for lunch and acts as if he cooked the food(paneer ki sabji). But was caught red handed by tarika for ordering the food from hotel.

Both feel shy by remembering those cute moments but ignore it and start having their dinner.

abhi: How was the day? kisa tha aap ka naya job?

tarika: (explaining him with excitement)it was awesome. Bohut acha tha mein bohut enjoy kare. pehle tho darr gayi thi par eek junior doctor mila, aur wo meri sab darr nikalde.

abhi: acha! pehla din hi eek friend mil gaya aap ko. kaun hain?

taika: uska naam nithin hain.

After listening to the name abhijeet suddenly started coughing. And tarika handed him a water glass. She understood that abhijeet was feeling jealous by hearing the boy name.

abhi: (with shocking expressions)kya?

tarika: (to make him even more jealous she praises her friend) ha, wo bohute acha ladka hain. so cute. pehla din hi mujhey bohut hasa diya. Really! he became very special person in my life.

abhi: (was angry and biting his teeth's very hard) acha! mujhey nahi pata ki pune mein itne achey log bhi hain.

tarika: (she was hiding her laugh) saach mein abhijeet wo lagtha hain, aur jab Wo mera naam le raha tho mujhey bohut acha lag raha tha, aisa bulaya jisa apno ko bulate.

abhi: sab tho aapko apke naam se hi bulate, mein bhi tho bulatha hu na?

tarika: par uska bulaney ka tareka kuch alag hain. alag nahi special hain.

abhi: acha! utna special kya hain? mein bhi tho sunu ki wo aap ko kis special tareke se bulatey hain.

tarika: wo mujhey tarika di bulatha hein.

abhi: (confuse) kya tarika di?

tarika: ha wo mujsey char saal chota hain par bohut cute hain.

abhi: (his face lit like 1000 watts bulb) acha! tarika tum tho...tum tho mujhey darahe diay yar!

tarika: (cunningly) is me darr ne wali kya bath hain abhijeet!

abhi: (hiding his gaze)nahi kuch nahi, bas i se he.

They finished their dinner and slept in their respective rooms.

 **This was their routine activities which continued till 2 months. In this period neither they made a call to mumbai nor they received any call. But at least once in a day they remember their past life and there friends, who are like family members. All, in mumbai were happy by thinking that abhijeet and tarika got married and leading a happy life but it was not the case. Both love birds are acting like friends but internally they are more like lovers. They care for each other, they love each other, they support each other but never confess. Their hearts and eyes confessed their love long back but waiting for mouth to work.**

 **After two months they met someone who is close to their heart.**

* * *

 **a/n: so how was the chapter? Any guesses about the person, who they met after two months?**

 **Thank you for reading and do review.**

 **sorry, if any mistakes.**

 **Take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! everybody. Here we go with the next update.

 **sakshi, kamikaze me, Hamdard duo, Angelbetu, Guddi abhirika fan, aditi, Guest, rukmani, Mistic morning, kushi, swinka thank you all for reviewing and many of your guessing about special person was you all. hope you all will enjoy this chapter too.**

 **Naina mallik: wow! kya guessing power hain yar. Exactly wahi hua jo aap guess kar rahe they. Superb... now read the story to know what exactly happened. Happy reading.**

 **AS Anjaana: Thanks a lot for suggesting me dear. It means a lot for me. I applied your idea in this chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Abhirikajaan: thank you so much dear for encouraging me with your lovely review and what you guessed is correct.**

 **Amaila: thanks dear for reviewing and what you guessed is right.**

 **shubangi: thank you for liking the story. ye duo bhi hain aur abhirika bhi hain. Hope you will enjoy up coming chapters too.**

 **I thank all the readers of my story. Do have a glance at this chapter too.**

* * *

 **after 2 months:(in mumbai at 10:00pm)**

 **entire CID team was busy in a drug case.**

acp: (entering into the bureau)kuch pata chala daya wo drug dealer ke barey me?

daya: ha sir uska naam mangu hain.

acp: kaha milega ye mangu?

daya: uska phone ka aakhre location pune me kisi green field colony me trace hua hain sir.

acp: tho deri kis ki, utav is mangu ko.

daya: ji sir!. purvi, sachin, freedy aur pankaj tayar rahana kal subha hum pune ke lia nikal rahe hain.

all at once: yes sir.

* * *

 **morning 8 o'clock at pune:(green field colony)**

 **daya, freedy, sachin, purvi and pankaj were standing near the door. purvi holding the tab and narrating the last location of the drug dealer.**

purvi: sir! yeh ghar hain sir.

daya: ye wala(pointing to the house).

purvi: ha sir! mangu ka mobile ka aakhri location yahi tha.

daya: tho dektey hain kya kar raha hain is mangu yaha.

ting...tong...(door bell rings and someone opens the door.)

daya: (shocking) TA...TARIKA...

 **tarika was silent for some seconds, after 2 long months she saw her collegues... no her family members . Tears filled in her eyes but started to speak with her trembling voice after 2 minutes.**

tarika: DAYA...tum...

daya: (questioning look) tarika tum yaha.

 **tarika without answering to daya's question and was smiling widely. Happy tears are rolling through her cheeks. purvi overwhelmed by seeing her best friend after long time. she thought of hugging her tightly but daya was standing in the middle by covering the enterance.**

tarika: (with tears) mujhey pata hain daya ki tum...tum eek na eek din zaroor avogey. tum abhijeet ko dekhey bina nahi raha pavogey. (shouting)Abhijeet...Abhijeet jaldi av. dekho koon aya hain.

 **But poor tarika, she doesn't know about the truth that daya had not come to meet his buddy.**

abhi: (wearing his coat) kya hua tarika?

tarika: (happily explaining him)abhijeet dekho na kon aya hain.

 **He approached near the main entrance and shocked to see the person who is very close to his heart, his buddy, his bro. Tears filled in his eyes. His eyes expressing his buddy to come and hug. All the officers eyes are filled with happy tears. Freedy gave a side hug to pankaj in the happiness.**

 **Every one was expecting their beloved abhijeet sir to talk. But abhi's gaze was fixed on daya. The only word he uttered is "DAYA".**

 **Abhi's body was no more tolerating, he took a step forward to hug him by expanding his arms. But was stopped by seeing daya's raising hand, which showed him to stop approaching him. All were shocked at once.**

daya: (to purvi) purvi! ya he ghar hain na...?

but got no response from purvi. She was thinking why daya sir is behaving like this.

daya: (shouted) purvi! mai ne tumse kuch poocha hain.

purvi: (wiping her tears) ha sir! ye he ghar hain.

daya: chalo andar aur har kona teek se search karo.

 **Abhi turned to other side and wiped his tears. Tarika was still in shock but tried to console abhijeet by placing hand on his sholder.**

daya: (with an angry tone) tum sab ko sunai nahi diya ya meney kya kha? SEARCH!

All said yes at once and stepped into the house.

tarika: (teary)daya ye kya ho raha hain?

daya: (by showing his attitude) ji hum CID mumbai se hain. hum eek drug dealer ke talash me hain. uska mobile ka aakhri location aap ka ghar batha raha hein.

 **tarika felt really bad. 2 minutes of her imagination had took her to great happiness, she thought every thing will be fine from now. But daya terminated her dream with the words he just uttered.**

daya: humey patha hain ki hum kise senior inspector ke ghar isa nahi ja sakthey par hamarey pas search warrent bhi hain. aap chahey tho deek sakthey hain(and handed over a paper to tarika).

 **she know very well that this words are not said by daya but his ego is forcing him to say all this.**

daya: (to officers) acchi tarah se search karo. kona kona chaan maro. (to tarika) app chahey tho hamarey saath reha sakthey.

 **Abhijeet was controlling really hard to stop the tears. Every word, daya said is pinching his heart. Now Abhi wiped his tears and turned to tarika by nodding his head in yes.**

tarika: (wiped her tears)aaeyi.

purvi followed tarika to search her room, Freedy went to search abhijeet's room, remaining all were searching hall and kitchen.

* * *

 **Daya was checking the walls and paintings which are hanged in the hall. He saw the group photo of CID mumbai. While daya was staring at the photo, abhijeet came to him. Now Daya's back was facing abhijeet and he saw his badey biyyah's reflection on to the photo. Abhijeet's hand was about to touch daya's shoulder, daya saw this through the reflection and jerked his position.**

The entire scenario was observed by freedy and made a crying face. Now he can't do anything except praying god.

In abhijeet's room:

Abhijeet unable to resist more and left that place crying, by watching his buddy's unexpected behavior. Freedy consled him by hugging.

freedy: sir! sab teek hojayega sir. please aap shant hojaeye.

abhi: pata nahi kab daya mujey maaf karega freedy.

freedy: aap chintha mat kijeye sir. Daya sir jalde he aap ke pas aajayega. aur aap ko patha hein na sir ki mera baat kabhi galat nahi hoga.

abhi: (smiled)ha pata hain freedy. aur batav sab kisa hein, acp sir, salunkhey sir? sab teek hain na...?

freedy: vaha sab teek hain sir! par aap bataey, kisa hain aap ki SHADI SHUDA ZINDAGI?

abhi: (confused look) kya? mein kuch samja nahi freedy.

freedy: arey! sir tarika aur aap ki shadi shuda zindagi?

abhi: nahi freedy tumhey galat femi hue hain. mera shadi nahi hue abhi tak.

Freedy was in shock and only word came out of his mouth is "kya"?

Meanwhile he heard daya's voice telling "kuch mila freedy?"

freedy: nahi sir abi doond raha hu.(he left the topic and abhi moved out of the room).

* * *

In tarika's room:

purvi: (went and hugged her) tarika! itne dino baad tumhey dek kar mujhey bohut accha laga.

tarika: (hugging her back) ha purvi par isey mulakhat hoge, wo mein sapney me bhi nahi soche thi.

purvi: ha ye baat sahi hain. ye sab chodo aur batav kisey ho?

tarika: mein teek hu. tum kisey ho?

purvi: me teek hu. mein search karu?

tarika: ha ha kyu nahi. yise purvi acp sir aur salunkhey sir mujpe gussa tho nahi hain na.

purvi: (while searching the wardrobe) nahi. in fact wo log kush hain tumhare decision se.

tarika: saach...

purvi: ha tarika! yisey kisey enjoy kar rahe ho married life?

tarika: (suddenly she felt a pain and made her head down)meri shadi nahi hue purvi.

purvi: (shocked and turned to her) kya? tum abhijeet sir se shadi nahi ki?

tarika: (controlling her tears) nahi purvi. Abhijeet ne mana kar deya.

purvi: par tum us letter me likhi thi na ki tumhey abhijeet sir ko support karne hain, un ke saath life continue karne hain.

tarika: ha purvi par jisa me sonchi y sa nahi hua. Abhijeet mujhey tabi apna ye ga jab daya usey maaf karega. Abhijeet ne mujsey saaf saaf bol diya ki me is ghar me sirf eek friend ke haq se raha sakthi hu.

purvi: (even purvi was having tears) tarika! i am feeling really bad for you. in logo ke gussey me tum fas gaei.

tarika: (tears were flowing continuously) mai...mai kya karu purvi. meri sab sapney mitti me milgae. aaj daya ko dek ne ky baad mujhey laga ki aab meri sab sapney pure ho jayege par isa nahi hua aur mujhey nahi lagtha ki daya kabhi nahi maaf karega abhijeet ko.

purvi: (holding tarika's sholder) itna dukh kise tolerate kar rahe ho tarika. Hum sab mumbai me ye soonch kar kush ho rahe hain ki abhijeet sir aur tum eek new life shuru karey, par tumhari saath jo bhi ho raha hain wo bohut galat hain tarika.

tarika: (composing herself) abhijeet mujhey nahi apna ne se kya hua me abhijeet ke paas he tho hu. Hamesha uskey khyal rak sakthe hu, uska favor kar sakthe hu aur uska support bhi kar sakthe hu. Bus me is se bohut kush hu ki abhijeet mujhey friend maanke is ghar me tho rahaney de raha heini.

purvi: par pyar me aur friendship me bohut farak hota hain tarika.

tarika: pata hain par mein jo bhi hu abhijeet key saath hu. I am happy for that.

purvi: i hope tumhare life me sab kuch teek ho jaai. Tumhare sab sapney saach hojai.

 **The entire conversation was heard by daya from the corner of the door. Even abhijeet heard this from the window. Abhijeet was having tears in his eyes by listening tarika's words but can do nothing except hiding his love.**

Daya: (to himself) abhijeet ne isa kyu kia. Tarika ko itna duk kyu de raha hein. wo bichari ka kya kasoor ki itney saza bhugat rahe hain. Anyways me kis kaam se aya hu usei pe concentrate karu tho accha hain.

daya: purvi kuch mila?

purvi: nahi sir.

daya: aur freedy tumey?

freedy: nahi sir kuch nahi mila.

 **All gathered at one place and daya interrogating tarika.**

daya: (to tarika) kal chey(six) se saat(seven) baje ke beech koi aya hain aap ke ghar mein?

tarika: ha plumber aya tha.

daya: us plumber ko aap janthey hain?

tarika: nahi. kal subha kitchen ka tap karab ho gaya tho hum society ki secretory ko complaint kiye they. aur wo plumber ko sham chey(six) baje bhejdiya.

daya: aap ko kuch aajib laga use dek kar?

tarika: nahi par jab wo repair kar raha tha tho uska phone nichey gir gaya aur toot gaya tha.

daya: accha tho ye baat hain, ki uska phone ka aakhri location yaha trace hua tha. chalo hum society ke secretory se baat kar they hain. By saying this all left. pankaj returned back to talk with abhijeet.

pankaj: sorry! sir humey aap ke ghar search kar na pada.

abhi: (catching his hand) it's ok pankaj.

pankaj: aap hamare senior hain, mujhey search nahi karna tha par apki baat mere kaano me echo kar raha tha sir ki "duty first".

abhi: (smiling)accha kia tum ne pankaj.

pankaj: Bye! sir ab mai chaltha hu. Bye! tarika.

They bid bye to him and closed the door.

* * *

 **All society members gathered at one place by seeing the new faces.**

Daya: (to society secretory) aapke society ka plumber kaha rahatha hain?

S: aap kon. aap ko pehle kabhi nahi dekha?

daya: hum CID mumbai se hain. ab batav uska address?

S: (handing over the paper) ye hain sir us plumber ka address.

daya: chalo chalthey hain is mangu ke ghar.

S: mangu... nahi sab is ka naam mangu nahi hain. is ka naam tho arvind hain.

daya: kya is ka naam arvind hain. teek se soonch ke bolo ki tum ise aadmi ko beja tha door no. 103 mein?

S: ha sir kal shayad chey(six) baje ise ne aya tha repair karney.

daya: (confused) agar ye arvind hain tho uskey pass mangu ka phone kisa hain? is ka javab is arvind se mil ne ke baad he pata chale ga.

 **By saying this all were going to meet arvind. Meanwhile a lady approached daya whose age would be above 40.**

lady: eek minute rukeye sir!

daya: (turning to her)ji aap...?

lady: ji mai ise society me rahati hu. aap ko kuch batana hain.

daya: ji bataeye.

lady: aap door no. 103 me jo log hain usey jaanthey hain?

daya: ji ha jantha hu mein unhey.

lady: aap unhey kaheye ki wo is society se nikal jaie.

daya: par q?

lady: sir! is society sirf sanskaar logo ke lia hain. yaha sirf family ke log he rahatey hain. Hamare secretory ne bachelor samaj ke us aadmi ko ghar dia hain par achanak kuch dino ke baad eek ladke bhi aagai. Hum sab bohut din tak ye soch rahey the ki wo dono pati-patne hain par nahi wo log bol rahe hain ki eek dusre ko janthey hain...friends hain. Ab aap hi bataeye sir eek chaat ke nichey kunvaar ladiki-ladka ho tho saamaj kya bole gi. Hamre society ka naam badlam hojayega. Isey eek jodi kafi hain hamare bacho ko bigad ne ke lia.

daya: (angry tone) bas kijeye app? aap ka soonch kina gira hua hein. kyu friends eek chaat ke nichey nahi raha sakthey hain kya?

lady: (afraid of daya's anger) arey! aap mujpe kyu chilla rahe hain. me jo bhi bol rahe hu vo society ka har insan ka kehana hain. mujhey aap chup karva sakthey hain par har eek nagarik ko chup karvake dikhaeye.

 **Saying this she left the place. Daya was thinking deeply about the lady's words. Purvi was crying hard but pankaj consoled her. She thought of arguing with daya but controlled her tongue by saying he is senior.**

 **No girl would survive by listening such bitter words from people around her. But she is tarika who always trust her love and gives highest priority to her love.**

* * *

All moved to arvind's house:

daya: arvind tum he ho na?

arvind: ha sir. lekin aap kon?

daya: hum CID se hain. tumhara phone kaha hain?

arvind: mera koi phone nahi hai sir.

sachin: joot math bolo. kal green field colony me kaam karthey wakth toot gaya tha na?

arvind: ha sir! par wo mera phone nahi tha. wo mera friend mangu ne diya tha.

daya: kaha milega ye mangu?

 **They caught mangu with some chases and fights and case was solved successfully.**

 **Now they reached mumbai and reported the case to ACP sir and went to their respective homes. The whole night daya did not sleep as the lady's words are echoing in his ears.**

 **Next day purvi and freedy thought of telling about abhijeet and tarika to their elderly figures.**

To know what happens next we need to wait for next update.

* * *

 **a/n: Hope you all liked the chapter and keep guessing how ACP sir and salunkhey react after listening the truth about abhirika.**

 **until then bye. keep reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! friends. Here is the next update enjoy reading. Thank you all for reviewing.

 **AS Anjaana: you are most welcome dear and do give me such suggestions when ever you feel it necessary. Thank you so much. hope you Enjoy this chapter too.**

 **Kamikaze Me: Thanks dear for reviewing. sorry mai ny aap ko rula deya. aur ha in this story you will find all sort of emotions. Hope you will enjoy this chappy too. keep smiling take care.**

 **Angelbetu: Thank you so much dear. Here is your next update. Enjoy reading.**

 **Guddi abhirika fan: ho...! chinta mat karo babe sab teek ho jaye ga. Thanks for your review.**

 **Sakshi: Thank you soooooo much sweety for liking the story. Enjoy this one too.**

 **aditi: lovely review thank you so much dear. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Mistic morning: Thanks a lot dear. As always Aap ka review mujhey bohut accha lagtha hain. love you take care. keep smiling.**

 **LoveAbhi: Thank you so much for reviewing dear. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

 **Hamdard duo:** **Thank you so much for reviewing dear. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

 **Abhirikajaan: love you dear. Thank you so much for the wonderful review. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Guest: Thanks dear for reading and reviewing.**

 **Shubangi: Thank you sweety for liking the story. Aap ke sab savalo ka javab jalde he mil jayega.**

 **Guest: I am so sorry dear aap new chapter ka wait karrahe hogey par mein previour chapter he repost ke. I am really sorry. Mein ye sonch ke same chapter publish karthi hu ki jo koi bhi chapter skip kia ho ya by chance nahi pada ho wo padsakthey hain. Aur mai jab bhi same chapter publish karthi hu tho pakka 4 to 5 reviews increase hojatha hain. Anyways ab se no re publishing the same story, ok. Now enjoy reading.**

* * *

In mumbai:(CID bureau 8:00am)

 **All officers are busy reading the files and updating data base, as no case was reported.**

 **Purvi and freedy thought of talking to ACP and salunkhey about abhirika. But didn't find ACP in his cabin, so freedy called ACP sir and enquired about him.**

freedy: hello!

acp: ha freedy, kya baat hain?

freedy: sir aap kaha hain.

acp: mai forensic lab mein hu, salunkhey se mil ney aya tha. kyu kya hua freedy?

freedy: sir mujhey aap se eek zaroori baat karne hain.

acp: teek hain mai aa raha hu.

freedy: nahi sir mai he ajaunga yise mujhey salunkhey sir se bhi baat karna hain.

acp: teek hain.

 **And he disconnected the call.**

purvi: ACP sir kaha hain.

freedy: sir forensic lab me hai, chalo hum vahi baat karthey hain.

* * *

In forensic lab:

freedy & purvi: good morning sir.

acp: ha freedy batav kya zaroori baat karna hain tumhey?

dr.S: (kidding) kya bhai leave chaheye kya?

freedy: arey! nahi sir. me kal ka case key bareme aap se baat karney aya hu.

acp: kal ka case? wo tho solve hogaya na...

purvi: ha sir case tho solve hogaya par hum case ke doraan pune gaye they na drug dealer ko pakadney...

acp: (confused)ha tho?

purvi: (smiling)is case ne humey abhijeet sir se milva deya sir, pune me.

acp: (shocked) kya abhi...abhijeet se?

freedy: ha sir abhijeet sir ke ghar gaye they hum.

dr.S: saach freedy... kysa hain abhijeet? aur tarika kisi hain?

freedy: ha sir wo dono teek hai par...

acp: par kya freedy?

 **Purvi started crying by imagining the life of her best friend and the society lady's words. ACP and salunkhey got tensed by seeing purvi. Freedy consoling purvi by keeping hand on her sholuder.**

acp: (in concerned tone) kya hua freedy purvi ro kyu rahe hai?

freedy: sir abhijeet sir aur tarika ke bareme jo hum soonch rahe hain wo wisa nahi hai.

acp: matlab?

freedy: sir! matlab ye hai ki abhijeet sir aur tarika shaadi nahi ki.

ACP and salunkhey stunned at one place. The only word came out of their mouth was "kya?"

freedy: ha sir aap ne teek suna.

acp: per kyu? tumney nahi poocha.

purvi: (wiping her tears) meney poocha sir tarika se. wo keharahe thi ki abhijeet sir ne mana kar deya, kyu ki wo daya sir ko is halat me chod kar kush nahi raha pata aur naahi tarika ko kush rak paata. Abhijeet sir tarika ko sirf ek friend ki haak se rahene dera sir, us ghar me. Abhijeet sir apney life ke bareme tabhi sonchegey Jab daya sir usey maaf karenga, tab tak tarika aur abhjeet sir isa he rahegy.

acp: (touching the forehead with his right hand)ye kya horaha hain hamare baccho ky zindagi me. Hum ye soonch ke kush horahey hai ki hamare thino baccho me se dono tho kush hain. par ye sab... kya karu mein...

dr.S: (having tears filled in his eyes and shouting)pradhuman tumhare in dono honahar officers(abhi & daya) nahi nahi tumhare in dono baccho ke bech me mere beti fas gai. Bechari uska kya galathi hai. pyar karti hai wo abhijeet se aur... wo bhi kartha hai na pyar tho tarika ko itna takleef kyu de raha hai. (shouting at the top of his voice)Tu baat karo abhijeet se...(crying hard) tu baat karo...

acp: (seeing his buddy crying)salunkhey tu pehle shant ho jav.

dr.S: (crying hard) kise shant ho jav pradhuman kise. pata hain vo kitne umeed leke gaei hai abhijeet ke pass aur us letter me bhi saaf saaf likhe hai ki wo abhijeet ke saat zindagi bitana chahati hain.

acp: ha salunkhey mujhey pata hai. bas tum pehley shant hojav. please.

purvi: (joining her both the hands and requesting acp sir) sir! please aap kuch kejiye sir. Tarika bichari apne aap ko bohut taklef derahe hai. us society me rahane wali eek aurat hamey tarika aur abhijeet sir ke shikayat ki. wo keharahe thi ke isey log samaj me raha nahi chaheye. wo society ke sab log eek ladki aur ladka eek hi chaat ke niche rahane ka galat meaning nikal rahe hai sir. Mujhey tarika ke bareme bohut bura lag raha hai, pata nahi rooz rooz use kitne daant sunne padthe hai uske aas pass valo se.

dr.S: dekha...dekha pradhuman wo bichari kitna jael rahe hai.

acp: ha salunkhey ye jo kuch bhi ho raha hai teek nahi hai mujhey he kuch karna padega. Salunkhey hum jalde he pune jayegey aur abhijeet ko samjayegey, teek hai.

 **dr.S nodded his head in ok and all the 4 moved to bureau.**

 **Daya was standing near the bureau corridor and was thinking about his buddy. The lady's words are echoing in his ears**

 _ **"** is society sirf sanskaar logo ke lia hain". _

_"Ab aap hi bataeye sir eek chaat ke nichey kunvaar ladiki-ladka ho tho saamaj kya bole gi **".**_

 _ **"** Isey eek jodi kafi hain hamare bacho ko bigad ne ke lia **".**_

 _ **"** mujhey aap chup karva sakthey hain par har eek nagarik ko chup karvake dikhaeye **".**_

 **He was intensely thinking and murmuring something. He didn't even notice ACP coming to him.**

daya: (nodding his head and speaking to himself) isa nahi hona chaheye...ye galat hai.

acp: (towards daya's back) kya galat hai daya.

daya: (he was in the trance and replying to acp) abhijeet tarika ke saat jo kar raha hain wo galat hai. ye sab mere vaja se ho raha hain, isie tho mujhey saza milna chaheye, bichari tarika... bina kuch kiye itney badi saza bhugat rahe hain. Abhijeet bhi bohut pyar kartha hai tarika se. wo log mere vaja se apney pyar ko avoid kar rahe hain.

acp: tho ab kya kare?

daya: (being in the trance) abhijeet tarika ko apna na chaheye. mera pyar tho chala gaya vapas kabhi nahi ayega par abhijeet abi bhi apna pyar nibha saktha hain. agar wo tarika se shadi karega tho sab se pehela kush me he hunga. ye tarika ka nahi mera bhi sapna hai ki abhijeet ko ghode(horse) pe savar hote dekhna, eek ghar wala bantha hue dekhna, mujhey accha lagtha hain.

acp: (kept hand on daya's shoulder) tum jisa soonch raha ho wisa hi hoga daya.

 **Suddenly daya came out of trance with ACP sir touch. He lowered his head and hiding his gaze, left bureau by saying "sir! mujhey kabri se milne jana hai"**.

acp: (smiling) dekha salunkhey daya ne kya kaha.

dr.S: ha pradhuman daya chahata hai ki abhijeet aur tarika ke shadi ho. Daya ke kehaney se abhijeet jhat se maan lega, par daya convince karega apna bhai ko?

acp: zaroor karega.

dr.S: daya ka ego dekhey mujhey isa nahi lagtha ki wo abhijeet ko manaa lega.

acp: daya abhijeet ko nahi manaye ga par uska is baat zaroor manaye ga.

dr.S: me kuch samjha nahi...

acp: (holding pen in his hand) ye pen dekh rahe ho salunkhey. Is pen me eek recorder hain is sey meiney daya key sab baat record kar liya.

freedy: arey! wah! sir ab tho problem solve hojayega.

acp: ha freedy! daya ke baat, abhijeet kabhi nahi taal dega.

dr.S: magar pradhuman ye sab tho daya bavnao me keharaha tha na...

acp: ha salunkhey! par insaan jab bavanao me jo kuch bhi boltha hain wo dil ki baat hota hain.

 **Meanwhile a case was reported and all went busy dealing with the case.**

* * *

 **a/n: guys please read and review shayad aap ko ye chapter boring lagey. And sorry for the mistakes.**

 **kya abhijeet maan lega ACP sir aur salunkhey ki baat? keep guessing...**

 **Take care.**


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go with the next update.

Actually the response for the previous chapter was very less. I really felt bad for this, so I tried some what different way of writing hope you all will like my new attempt.

I am dedicating this chapter to "Guddi abhirika fan". **Sajju** babe this is for you as you requested me to write an abhirika story as a gift of our friendship. So enjoy reading this. I hope you will definitely like it.

 **Angelbetu: Thank you for reviewing dear.**

 **AS Anjaana: Thank you for the valuable suggestion dear. Hope you like this chapter. I have tried something new in this update. Is it ok? please tell me in the review.**

 **Kamikaze Me: Thank you dear. Isa bilkul nahi hoga jisey abhijeet tuut jayega. Hope you like this chapter as I adopted a new way of writing.**

 **Hamdard duo: Aap bilkul teek sonch rahe hai anyways thank you for reviewing. Keep smiling. Take care.**

 **Guddi abhirika fan: hello! sweety thank you for supporting me. Ye chapter tumhare lia hain, Zaroor batana kisa laga.**

 **X: you are welcome.**

 **Mistic morning: Thank you so...much for the wonderful review. Aap bilkul teek kehirahe hai ki pyar sirf romance nahi hota hai, anyways daya sir ko sachaie pata chal jayega par itney jaldi nahi. Keep reviewing. Stay blessed.**

 **Abhirikajaan: Thank you for the precious review aur ha daya sir abhi sir ko, shadi ke liae mana sakthey hai magar unke beech 'ego' aur 'nafrat' naamke dho cheezey agai hai na, so Dekthey hai kya hoga.**

 **LoveAbhi: Thank you soooooo much dear. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **aditi: Thanks for reviewing dear. Aagey aagey dekhna kya kya hoga hamare abhirika ke life me.**

 **Shubhangi: Thanks for reviewing dear. Ye chapter me tumhara abhirika hoga. Read and enjoy it. Hope you like it aur ye raha aapka update.**

* * *

The next day At pune: (tarika's room)

He opened the door without making any sound and was tiptoeing inside. She was sleeping peacefully with a slight smile crept on her lips. He continuously starred at her for few minutes and came to reality with the strike of the watch which showed 12:00 am. To disturb her sleep he went near her face and pressed the balloon with his thumb nail. **Tupppppp...!** the sound came out with the balloon blast, which made her come out of the dream land. She woke up and saw her beloved one, actually her hero doing such mischievous thing. Before she could say anything, he greeted her with a sweet smile **"Happy birthday tarika! ".**

She was overwhelmed with this and her soul started dancing by saying that he remembered her birthday. With the same joy she just uttered **"Thank you abhi".**

He made her stand from the bed and took her to the hall where the cake was placed. She saw the cake on which it was neatly written "Happy birthday".

He starred at her when she was looking at the cake and said "kisa laga surprise?"

With a shocking expression she said "OMG! abhi ye peheli bar hain ki aapko meri birthday yaad hai. kya ye sapna tho nahi", she said all this by rubbing her eyes.

Abhi looked at her with questioning look and yelled "tarika!".

tarika: Saach mein abhijeet, seriously aap ko yaad hai!. Mumbai me tho hamesha eek din pehale mai he yaad delathi thi.

abhi: ha ha yaad hai mujhey. chalo ab cake kato.

tarika: (kidding)seriously abhijeet mujhey abi bhi yakin nahi ho raha hai.

abhi: (with some what serious face)tarika! now stop it.

tarika: (laughing)chill abhi.

Even abhi started laughing. She cut the cake, abhi took a slice of it and filled her mouth by whispering happy birthday. Tarika also took a bigggggg piece and moved towards abhijeet's mouth. Instead of inserting it in his mouth, she pasted it on his cheek by shouting "thank u!" and started laughing by seeing his bewildered expressions.

abhi: tarika ki bacchi ab tumhey chodunga nahi.

And he started chasing her. They are happily playing tom & jerry game by throwing the unbreakable things on one another. But abhijeet, is not at all a normal person, he being a CID corp who caught many criminals by chasing how can tarika escape from his hands. Finally she was caught by our senior inspector of CID, mumbai or pune what ever it may be but he is our dynamic CID officer.

He caught her waist and pushed towards wall so that she can't escape. She was struggling to move out of his grip, which is of no use.

tarika: (moving her hands here and there) aaha! abhi! I am sorry. please mujhey chodo na.

abhi: (holding her waist tightly) nahi! bilkul nahi. mai tumhare chehare par cake laga ke hi rahunga.

She suddenly stopped moving and started shivering with his touch. This is the first time he is so close. She starred at his deep intense brown eyes and lost herself. The only word she whispered is **"abhi".**

He listened the romantically said word by her which touched his heart and was totally lost in her beauty. The cold breezes were blowing which made the movement even more romantic. Both are just five inches a part and the naughty wind made her curls move on her face. Abhi removed his one hand gently from her waist and moved her curls which was disturbing him to view her beauty. He tucked her hair behind the ear and dragged his hand till her cheek. She was breathing heavily and shivering badly. He was so romantic for the first time which made her pink lips shiver. He was moving close towards her lips and about to touch it with his and he spelled her name so sweetly as ever **"tarika"**. Tarika closed her eyes When he was just one inch apart. The sudden sound of the window pushed them to reality.

Tarika suddenly opened her eyes with the window sound and saw abhijeet who was hiding his eyes with embarrassment. While he was moving away she acquired some courage and caught his t-shirt collar and dragged him towards her face.

Her eyes filled with tears and started to speak with a trembling voice.

tarika: (talking slowly and crying hard) abhi! ab tho bol do tumhare dil ki baat. please mai...mai kitney saalo se taras rahe hu wo baat sunney ke liae.

Her trembling voice and crying face has pinched his heart. Tears filled in his eyes and striving hard to come out.

She moved her fingers gently on his cheeks and said politely "mein tumhara bina jee nahi sakthi abhijeet. kyu apna pyar ko dur kar rahe ho. kyu mujhey itna bada saza de rahe ho, jisme meri koi galthi nahi hai. bolo abhi tumhara javab chaheye mujhey."

She remained silent for few minutes but didn't leave his collar and was waiting for his answer. He looked at her crying face, melted with her every word. He observed her true love, her strong zeal to get him, her pure sole and her kind heart.

Abhi, without any control on his emotions cupped her face and just uttered **"I love you".**

Oh my god! he finally confessed.

Tarika slowly left his collar by looking at him with a shocking expression. She was confused, whatever she just listened is true? She looked into his deep brown eyes which are filled with tears. For her clarification she asked **"kya?"**

He hugged her tightly and said "I love you tarika! I love you so much".

She was in shock initially but hugged him back and started crying.

He continued with a trembling voice "I... am... sorry tarika. Mai ne tumhey bohut duk dia tha. kabhi tumhare ankho me aasu nahi dekhna chahata tha par ab...ab tumhare aasuo ka vaja bangaya. Tum ne kitney umeed lekey aai mere saat apne life guzarne ke lia par mai ne kya kiya...mai tumhare sab umeedo mitti me mila deya. Phir bhi tumney mera saat diya. kyu tarika kyu itna sab kuch jheel rahe ho?"

She cut him by saying "because I love you abhi".

They both got separated from the hug and saw each other. Tarika was smiling but abhijeet was feeling guilty. She cupped his face and removed his tears. He continued "mai maafi magney ka layak nahi raha tarika"

She said politely "tumhey maffi magney ki zarurat nahi hai abhi. Tum mujhey apna dil ki baat boldi jis laafz ko sunney ke lia mai sallo se taras rahe thi. Bas mujhey aur kuch nahi chahey ab mai mar bhi jao tho bhi mujhey accha lagtha hai."

He suddenly placed finger on her lips "yise baat kabhi apna moo se nahi nikalna tarika."

"Tumhare hote huae mujhey kuch nahi hoga abhi" she hugged him again to feel herself comfortable in his strong arms.

He ruffled her hair and said smiling "I promise tarika phir se tumhey kabhi nahi rulaoga."

"I love you abhi" she said while hiding her face inside his chest.

"I love you too". They remained in the same position for 5 minutes feeling each other heart beat. They again started feeling the cold breeze which again tempted their body parts. He separated her from the hug and moved close to her lips. She was shivering and feeling shy. He seductively looked and her and gave his ever green smile. She was blushing badly and closed her eyes tightly. Even the window sound was not disturbing the perfect movement. He wrapped his arms around her waist and enjoying her shyness. Finally he touched her lips with his and made their first kiss. It was so passionately done which continued till 5 minutes.

They got separated after 5 minutes and saw each others lustful eyes. Tarika said romantically "ye meri life ke best birthday hai abhijeet. Thank you so much abhi meri birthday itne special bananey ke liae."

He smiled and nodded his head "chalo raat bohut hogaya hai ab humey sojane chaheye" . She nodded and said "good night" to him, leaving for her bedroom.

Abhijeet's mind suddenly stricked with something and called her.

Abhi: tarika!

Tarika: (turned to face him) ha?

Abhi: (he was unable to express and biting his lips) wo...matlab...wo

Tarika: (smiling at his behavior) kya baat hai abhijeet?

Abhi: Tarika mai apney dil ki baat tho keha diya par hum... matlab...tum aur mera...

Tarika: (understood what he was supposed to say and came forward to him, hold his one hand) mujhey pata hai abhijeet hamari shadi nahi hogi jab tak daya tumhey maaf nahi karega. (assured him with her smile) Mujhey pata hai abhi daya tumhare zindagi me kitna important hai aur mujhey yakin bhi hai ki daya jaldi he apna bhai ko maaf kardega. Trust me sab teek hojayega. Hum shadi kare ya na kare, mein hamesha tumhara support karungi abhi.

Abhi: I am sorry tarika mere vaja se tumhey society mein bohut bura naam mila hai, harr rooz tumhey bohut kuch sunna padraha hain. Kash mein tumhe shadi karlia ho tho tumhey in sab chezo se guzarna nahi padth.

Tarika: abhi! mujhey society kya bolthi hai usey parva nahi hai, mujhey sirf tumse parva hai. Tum mujhey apna pyar maanlia aur apna pyar ko dur nahi kia bas mujhey itna kaafi hai abhi. Tumhare khushi ke liae mein kuch bhi jheel sakthi hu.

Abhi: Thank you tarika mujhey samaj ne ke liae. I am very lucky to have you in my life.

Tarika: (she ruffled his hair and assured with her eyes that every thing will be fine) good night abhi.

Abhi: good night.

By saying this they moved to their respective rooms and slept peacefully.

With this they end the chapter of friendship and begun a new chapter in their life.

* * *

Next day:

She woke up blushing by remembering the yesterday's confession. Today she want to look more special, not because it is her birthday but as a beginning of new life. She got freshen, took a sari which is pink in color with a black border, got ready and came out of her room by pinning her hair. She starred at abhi's room door and confirmed that he has not woke up yet.

She ignored it and moved towards kitchen to prepare breakfast. He came out of his room after 15 minutes by wearing his jacket, she was arranging the things on dinning table. He was awestruck by seeing her in sari which exposed her perfect shape from back. He moved towards her and wrapped her waist from behind. She knew who it was so didn't turned back. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear "good morning jaan". She felt very happy by listening the word jaan.

She gave a gentle hit to his head and touched his cheek with her one hand. He tightened his grip and said romantically "Tarika! you are looking beautiful in this sari".

With the same romantic tone she said "Thank you abhi". He left her and started looking at the items on the dinning table.

Abhi: hmm...kya special hai aaj ke breakfast mein?

Tarika: sab tumhara favorite hai.

Abhi: arey! wah! birthday tumhara aur pasandi khana mera... isa kyu?

Tarika: isa islia kyu ki aap ka pasand he meri pasand hai.

Abhi: accha!

Tarika: ha.

They both shared the laugh and started eating with a light chit chat. They finished within 10 minutes and getting ready to leave.

Abhi: Accha! tarika sham ko tayar rahena hum dinner pe jayegey.

Tarika: (with questioning look) abhi! tumhara health teek hai na?

Abhi: (confused with her question) ha ha mai teek hu. kyu?

Tarika: (kidding) abhijeet mujhey yaha aake theen mahiney hogaye hai. Een theen mahino me tho tum mujhey kahi nahi leke gaye par aaj tum mujhey dinner pe lejarahe ho. OMG! I can't believe this. Is liae pooch rahe hu ki tumhara health tho teek hain.

Abhi: Tarika! now stop kidding. Chalo me late ho raha hu. Bye!

Tarika: ok bye!

Abhi: (he yelled) sham ko tayar rehana.

Tarika: ok ok.

She bid bye to him and starred at the same place for some time by thinking "Thank you abhijeet mujhey apna ne ke lia. Mera pyar bohut strong hai abhi vo mujhey tumse kabhi nahi dur karga. Is din ka mujhey bohut intazar tha aur aaj wo din mere samney hai, mai bohut khush hu abhi aur mujhey pura yakin hai ki daya bhi tumhey maaf kardega. Daya tho tumhey maaf karna he chahiye kyu ki tumhara koi galthi hai ich nahi bas ussey thoda wakth chaheye saach ko samaj ne mein".

She came out of her thoughts with the sound of her mobile. A smile crept on her face by seeing the caller ID, it was purvi.

Tarika: Hello!

Purvi: Happy birthday tarika.

Tarika: Thanks purvi. Thank you so...much.

Purvi: kya baat hai tarika bohut khush lag rahe ho?

Tarika: ha wo bas ise he.

Purvi: Bas ise he matlab? batav kya chupa rahe ho mujhse?

Tarika: wo... purvi! abhijeet ne apna dil ki baat bol diya mujhey.

Purvi: kya saach!

Tarika: ha purvi. Mai bohut khush hu finally abhijeet mujhey apna love confess kar diya.

Purvi: Wow! tarika ye tho bohut acchi baat hai. Ab tho shadi karogi na?

Tarika: nahi purvi, daya ko is halat me chodke abhijeet nahi karega mujhse shadi. Abhijeet abi bhi bohut guilty feel kartha hai, kehetha hai ki usey key vaja se daya ka pyar dur ho gaya.

Purvi: par ye saach nahi hai na tarika.

Tarika: ha ye saach nahi hai, abhijeet ka koi galthi nahi hai. wo sab jo kuch bhi kiya hain shreya ke papa ke kehney par kiya, par daya ko tho yehi lagtha hai ki abhijeet ke vaja se uska pyar dur hogaya hain.

Purvi: I hope jalde he sab teek ho jayi.

Tarika: mai bhi yehi chahati hu purvi.

Purvi: ok bye! tarika bureau ke liae nikal na hai. enjoy the day.

Tarika: bye!

They disconnected the call.

Purvi(pov): Wow! abhijeet sir aur tarika eek hogaye Ab tho kam aur bhi aasan ho jaye ga ACP sir ko. Tarika bas eek din aur wait karo tumhari shadi ho kar he rahegi. Abhijeet sir ko tho maan na he padega is shadi ke liae kyu ki ye unkey bhai ka iccha hai. Ab dekhna tarika tumhare sab sapney saach hojayege.

* * *

 **a/n: So this is the end of the chapter. Kisa laga aap sab ho? Sajju babe pasand aya ya nahi?**

 **Aage dekthey hai kya hoga. Will ACP convince his elder son?**

 **Please read and review and sorry for the mistakes.**

 **Take care.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! friends. Hope you all are doing well.

Sorry for being veryyyyyy...late.

 **Guddi abhirika fan, Naina Mallik, priya, aditi, meera, Sakshi, Love Abhi, Abhirikajaan, kanchan Thank you all for reviewing.**

 **Kamikaze Me: Thank a lot for liking the previous chapter. Take care.**

 **AS Anjaana: Thank you dear...thank you so much.**

 **Mistic morning: Thank you soooooo much dear for appreciating me. I am so happy to know that you liked tarika's character in this story. Thanks a lot for reviewing. Always keep smiling and take care.**

 **Swinka: First of all thanks for reviewing dear. your doubt was correct, let me explain, pehle baat ye hai ki daya is bare me kisi se bhi baat karna nahi chahata, he never listen to anyone discussing about this topic, and dusri baat ye hai ki daya apna bhai samjaney ki koshi keya tho nahi suna ab purvi ki kya baat sunega.**

 **Shubhangi: Thank you so much for the wonderful review. Hope you like this chapter too.**

Now let's start the new chapter.

* * *

At pune :(Same day night)

 **He gets down from the car and made his way towards his house. He knocked the door and was mesmerized by seeing his love welcoming him with a wide smile, it is that smile which he was missing from last three months. The satisfaction on her face showed the new phase of their life, which she was eagerly waiting for.**

Tarika: (smiling) good evening abhi!

Abhi: tum tayar ho dinner pe janey ke lia?

Tarika: ha mein tho tayar hu bas tumhara he wait kar rahe thi.

Abhi: ok mein abhi change karke atha hu.

 **After 10 minutes he got ready and they drove to restaurant. With a little chit-chat they completed their dinner, meanwhile he took out a box from his pocket and held tarika's hand.**

Abhi: Tarika ye tumhare lia.

He handed over the box to her by holding her hand.

Tarika: ye kya hai abhi, mere liae birthday gift hai kya?

 **He opened the box and took out a diamond ring. He was holding the ring with his right hand and his left hand was entwined with tarika's.**

Abhi: (with his ever cute smile and dreamy tone) nahi tarika ye birthday gift nahi hai. Is ring ko mai bohut pehley karidha tha, sooncha ki tumhey propose karney ke baad dedhu. par kis situation mein tumhey pyar ka izhar kia wo thumhey bhi pata hai. And I think today is the best day to present this to my love.

 **She saw pure love in his deep brown eyes and was having tears. She was happy to hear this sort of words from him and was overwhelmed by seeing the gift. Suddenly abhijeet's expression changed to depression and was having tears filled in his eyes.**

Tarika: (with concern tone) kya hua abhi, tum...tumharey anko me aasu?

Abhi: (wiping his eyes) wo tarika mai soonchtha tha ki, jab mai thumhey mere dil ki baat bolke ye ring present karuga tab mai tumhey hamari shadi ke liae bhi propose kar dunga. magar me ye nahi kar saktha. I am sorry tarika, I am really sorry.

Tarika: (pressing his hand) abhijeet mujhey tum chaheye, thumhara pyar chaheye, aur... aur hamara pyar itna kamzor nahi hai jo sirf shadhi ke bandhan se aage bad saktha hai. Mujhey tho tumhara support aur pyar chaheye zindagi bar... aur kuch nahi.

Abhi: Thank you so much tarika mujhey samaj ne ke liae aur mai vadha kartha hu ki tumhey kabhi mujse dhur nahi karunga, hamare shadhi ho ya na ho zindagi bar tumhara saat dunga. I promise.

 **Tarika with happy tears in her eyes, took his hand and kissed it.**

 **" _I LOVE YOU ABHI_ ", she said while kissing. Tarika forwarded her hand in a way that she is ready to take the present. Abhi hold her hand and slipped the ring. They were happy together and welcomed the new phase of their lives with joy and happiness.**

* * *

In mumbai:(same day at 10:00pm)

Acp: hello!

dr.S: (irritated tone)kya yar soney nahi doge kya?

Acp: Arey! yar tu itna irritate kyu hota hai?

dr.S: Aur nahi tho kya, tumhey tho laash ke bareme saare details de diya hai, phir bhi tum mujhey laash ke bareme poochney phone kar raheho?

Acp: Abey! Mai koi laash ke bareme poochney phone nahi kiya, samjhey thum?

dr.S: accha teek hai... teek hai... sorry. batav kyu phone kiya?

Acp: kal subha hum abhijeet se milney pune ja rahe hai.

dr.S: kya kal...? magar yaha case?

Acp: ye case utna complicated nahi hai salunkhey. kal tak kooni pakda jayega aur daya sab samhal lega.

dr.S: accha teek hai. Purvi aur freedy ko bhi le chal the hai.

Acp: purvi aur freedy kyu?

dr.S: ab tumhara beta tho bohut ziddi hai, mera baat tho bilkul nahi manega at least freedy ka baath tho maan letha na.

Acp: acha teek hai...teek hai...main abi freedy ko phone kartha hu.

dr.S: chalo phir mai purvi ko phone karke kal janey ka khabar detha hu. Good night!

Acp: bye, good night!.

After disconnecting, Acp made a call to freedy and informed about tomorrow's plan.

Here salunkhey called purvi:

dr.S: Hello! purvi.

purvi: hello sir! kya baat hai sir! aap itney raat ko...?

dr.S: hum kal pune nikal rahe hai abhijeet aur tarika se milney.

purvi: (exited) saach...

dr.S: ha aur tum itney exited mat ho, thumhara abhijeet sir ko mananey me time lage ga.

purvi: nahi sir time bilkul nahi lagega, hamara kaam assan se hojayega.

dr.S: accha! tumhey lagtha hai ki abhijeet daya ke bina apna shadhi ke liae maanjayega?

purvi: ha sir! kyu ki abhijeet sir ne kal raat tarika ko apna dil ki baat boldeya, apna pyar izhaar kar deya. Ab hamey abhijeet sir ko convince karna aur bhi aasan hoga.

dr.S: Accha tho ye kush kabri Acp ko bolna chaheye, pata nahi kitna tension leraha hai kal ke lia sonchthey.

purvi: me Acp sir aur freedy sir ko subha he bol diya sir. Ab koi chinta vali baat nahi hai.

dr.S: ha purvi dekthey hai kaal kya hoga.

purvi: ab mein rakthi hu good night sir.

dr.S: good night.

* * *

At 10:30pm:

 **Daya came to meet his informer in a mall, collected all the details regarding the present case and started moving out. Suddenly he collided with an old age man and the things which are in that person's hand got scattered on the floor. Daya said "sorry" by collecting the things from the ground and handed over it to the person. Now he saw the person's face, recognised him and tried to greet him but the man ignored him and was hiding his face by turning to other side. Daya identified the strange behaviour of that person and asked him forcefully by stopping his way.**

Daya: aap mujhe deek kar kyu chock gaye?

person: (wiping his sweat) wo...kuch nahi bas isey he.

Daya: aap mujhey undeekha kyu kar rahe hai. kya chupa rahe hai aap mujhsey?

person: wo...baat ye hai ki...

* * *

 **a/n: How was the chapter, boring right. Even I felt the same.**

 **Ok whom you think the person is? keep guessing.**

 **sorry for the mistakes.**

 **Please review.**

 **Take care.**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for the continuous support. This is the last chapter hope you all like it.

 **artanish: First of all thank you so much for reviewing. And yes what you guessed is correct.**

 **Kamikaze Me: Sorry for being late dear. This is the last chapter hope you like this and thanks for the continuous support.**

 **priya: Thank you so much. Keep smiling.**

 **Guddi abhirika fan: Thank you dear. This is the last chapter hope you like it.**

 **AS Anjaana: Thank you for reviewing dear. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **shalu: Thank you.**

 **Guest: No dear I did not feel bad. What you told is correct. Thanks for liking the story. Good to know that you are south Indian, even I am from south India and big fan of CID.**

 **Mistic morning: Thank you for reviewing dear and your guess is 100% correct.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Sakshi: Thanks a lot dear.**

 **Naina mallik: Thanks and your guess about the person is correct.**

 **Abhirikajaan: Thanks for reviewing dear and your guess is correct.**

 **Padmini92: Thanks for reviewing dear, hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Shubhangi: What you guessed is right and thanks for reviewing.**

 **swinka: Thank you so much for reviewing. Keep smiling.**

Thank you all for the encouragement.

Happy reading.

* * *

At pune: (abhirika's house)

 **ting...tong...** (door bell rings)

Tarika: (arranging the food stuff on dinning table) Abhijeet dekheye na, darvaze pe koi ha.

Abhi: (searching for a file) tum dekho na yar, me busy hu...kaha gaya mera file.

Tarika: abhi me kuch kaam kar rahe hu aur tumhara file dund me mai madad kar dungi, pehle tum dekotho sahi kaun hai.

Abhi: Accha! teek hai...teek hai...

 **Abhi followed her words and went to opened the door. He was shocked to see some familiar figures infront of his eyes. and was unable to open his mouth. He neither greeted them nor welcomed inside. He was just staring at them continuously. Tarika without even looking at his expression started shouting from behind by saying "** _laundry wala hotho bolna ki aaj raat tak kapdey wapas chahiye"_ **.**

 **As She didn't get any response from other end, she moved towards him by saying** _"kya hua abhi? tum kuch bol kyu nahi rahe ho?"_

 **She now wide opened the door and shocked to see the visitors. Finally she spoke with happiness and a soft smile on her face** _"sir! aap!"_

 **Acp put the step inside and hugged his son who is still thinking that it is a dream. Now abhijeet responded with tears in his eyes and the first word came out of his mouth was** _"I miss you sir"_ **. Acp separated abhijeet from the hug and cupped his face. All got tears by seeing the father and son's emotion but wiped before it could roll down.**

Acp: kise ho beta?

Abhi: mai teek hu sir aap kise hai?

Acp: teek hu.

dr.S: (from behind) humey andhar nahi bulavogey kya?

Abhijeet and Acp laughed at his complaint.

Tarika: aeiye na sir andhar...

dr.S: (hold tarika's hand) kise ho tarika? Bina kuch batai, mujhey chod kar yaha cheli aaie?

Tarika: (felt guilty with salunkhey's words and tears started to rolling down from her eyes) I am...I am so...rry sir.

dr.S: arey! tum tho rooney lagi, me bas mazak kar raha tha.

Tarika: (wiping her tears) matlab aap mujhse gussa nahi hai?

dr.S: gussa kyu hoga mein, mai tho kush hu ki tum ne sahi raasta apnaya. Aur tum tho letter ke zareye mujhey batayi na, ki tum yaha aarahe ho **_thumhare_ _abhijeet_** ke saath deney.

All smiled at his wordings and abhirika looked each other with their tearful eyes.

Abhi: aaiey na sir biteye.

 **And all got settled on the couch. Tarika went into the kitchen and fetched water for all. She handed over the water glass to all of them and stood to side of abhijeet's seat.**

Abhijeet started the conversation by asking Acp _"sir! daya kisa hain?"_

All do know this would be the first question raised by abhijeet and Acp sir responded by saying " _Daya teek hai"._

Abhi: Aap sab ko itney dino ke baad dekhey me bohut kush hu, man bargaya sir mera, magar aap sab ko yaha kysa aana hua sir? kuch kaam tha pune me?

Acp: Ha abhijeet kaam hai aur wo kaam tumse hai..

Abhi: (confused look) mujhse kaam? bataeye na sir kya kaam hai?

Acp: mana tho nahi karoge na?

Abhi: kise baat kar rahe hai sir aap. Me aap ko mana kise kar saktha hu, aap bas order dejiye mai kar detha hu.

Acp: Abhijeet hum tum aur tarika ke shadhi ke bareme baat karney aaye.

Both the love birds expressions turned into shock. Abhijeet stood up from his seat and was confused with Acp sir words.

Abhi : (trembling tone) sha...shadhi?

dr.S: ha abhijeet. Hum sab ko pata hai ki tum dono eek dusrey se kitney pyar karthey ho. Aur tarika bhi tho sab chod kar tumhare paas aiey, thumhara saath deney, thumse shadhi karney. Tho isme soonch ne wali kya baat hai?

Abhi: nahi sir, me mumbai chod kar kyu aap sab se dhur aagaya wo tho sab janthey hai na. Daya ko is halat me chod kar mai kush nahi raha saktha . Daya ka pyar dhur karke mai apna pyar ko shadhi ka naam nahi de saktha sir. I am sorry.

dr.S: (in convincing tone)Abhijeet thum daya ke bareme soonch rahe ho magar tarika ka kya. Wo bohut sapney leke ayei hai tumhare saath life share kare ke lia, us bicahre ko kyu saza de rahe ho?

 **Abhijeet felt a deep pain in his heart. He saw tarika's face who was controlling hard to stop her tears. She came into the play to rescue abhi.**

Tarika: sir! aap ye kya keharahe hai. Ha ye saach hai ki mein abhijeet ke saat rehane ayei hu, uske saath shadi karney aayei hu lekin mujhey yahai eek nayi zindagi mili hai sir. Pyar tho hum abi bhi karthey hai par usey shadhi ka naam abi nahi dena chahatey.

dr.S: Tarika! beta thumhey pata nahi duniya thumhare bareme kya bolraha hai. Sab log...sab log tumhare character pe ungli utarahe hai beta. Kyu apne aap ko itna takleef de rahe ho, kyu?

Tarika: Mujhey logo ke baato se koi matlab nahi hai sir. Mujhey sirf meri pyar se matlab hai, abhijeet ke saath raheney ke liae aur uskey saath deneke liae mai kisibhi hath thak ja saktha hu. Chahe meri character pe duniya ungli utaye tho bhi mujhey kuch farak nahi padtha.

Acp: tarika! beta humey pata hai thum bohut samajdhar ho aur kisi bhi baath ko galat nahi leti ho. par uthna bhi bold mat bano jisey tumhare character pe shak ho.

(to abhijeet) dekho abhijeet hum apney baccho ko acche tarah samaj the hai aur daya ka gussa tho thumhe pata hai. Wo jaldhi hi maan jayega aur thumhare paas aajayega. Tum dono ke jagdey me bichari tarika fas gai. Tum kuch aur mat sooncho bas tarika se shadi karlo sab apney aap he teek ho jayega. Hum bas yehi dekna chahatey hai ki, humare teeno baccho me se dono ki zindagi tho kush hai.

Abhi: I am sorry sir! mai ye nahi kar saktha. Bhai hai sir wo mera, Wo mujhse nafrat karthey hue dekh ky mai kush nahi raha saktha.

Acp: Nahi abhijeet daya tumse nafrat nahi kar raha hai, wo sirf baat nahi kar raha hai tumse. Wo kudh hi apne moo se bola ki tum aur tarika ki shadhi uska eek sapna hai, tum eek ghar wale banthey huae dekhna daya ko accha lagtha hai. Tumhey chaheye tho ye dekho hamare pass proof bhi hai.

 **Suddenly a voice came from behind saying,**

Voice: koi proof nahi chaheye.

All were shocked to see the person which was unexpected.

Acp: Daya...

He was standing near the entrance with tears in his eyes. It seems like he had listened the entire conversation. Abhijeet got shocked by seeing his bro with tears.

Acp: Daya tum...tum yaha...

Before Acp sentence gets complete, daya rushed to abhijeet and hugged him tightly.

Initially all were surprised to daya's act but soon realized that what ever happening is correct. He was crying bitterly and not leaving his bro from hug. Abhijeet closed his eyes and let his tears come out. Finally after few seconds daya spoke with his trembling voice, being in the same position.

Daya: **Boss!** Kyu nahi bataya mujhey?

Abhi felt very happy by listening to the word "BOSS" and separated himself from the hug.

Daya: Bolo kyu nahi bataya mujhey?

Abhi: kya?

Daya: wahi...!(flashback starts)

* * *

 **Flashback:** (Daya in the mall)

Daya: aap mujhe deek kar kyu chock gaye?

person: (wiping his sweat) wo...kuch nahi bas isey he.

Daya: aap mujhey undeekha kyu kar rahe hai. kya chupa rahe hai aap mujhsey?

person: wo...baat ye hai ki...

Daya: Uncle please batayena kya chuparahe hai aap mujsey? Sab teek tho hai na?

SF(shreya's father): (joined his both the hands) beta mujhey maaf kardo, mujse bohut badi galati hogai.

Daya: (hold SF's hand) uncle ye aap kya kar rahe hai. Aap kyu maafi mang rahe hai. mujhey kuch samaj me nahi aaraha.

SF: Beta mujhey tum aur abhijeet ke bareme pata chala aur...aur is sab ki waja mai hu.

Daya: matlab...mai kuch samjha nahi?

SF: Abhijeet aur tumhare beech ki dararr mere waja se hai.

Daya: (shocking)kya?

SF: ha beta! us din jab abhijeet shreya ko letter deney ghar aya tho, mainey hi usey letter deney se mana kiya.

Daya: Aap ne rooka...?

SF: ha me siddarth ke papa se bohut badi rakam manga tha par uskey pisey wapas deney ky sithithi me nahi hu. Siddarth key papa aur mai acche dosth hai wo log shreya ko bohut pasand karthey hai. Mera dosth mujhse eek wada lia ki shreya ko uska ghar ki bahu banadu. Achey parivar hai, siddarth bhi accha ladka hai aur shreya se bohut pyar kartha hai tho mai ne ha kardeya. Ye sab me abhijeet ko boldiya aur usey letter deney se rook lia.

Daya: (he went into past and remembered something and started talking to himself) oh! no abhijeet mujhe ye hi baat samjaana chahatha tha par me usko eek mouka tak nahi diya.

SF: Beta! abhijeet ki koi galathi nahi hai, wo tumhey ye sab bolkey takleaf nahi dena chahatha. Sab galathi mera hain, mainey dho acchey dostho ko durr kar deya, shayad bagvan bhi mujhey maaf nahi karega.

By saying this he left daya. Daya started remembering the day, which was the last day of their conversation.

[Freedy: Sir! ye lijiye sweets.

Daya: Sweets! kis kushi me?

Daya and abhijeet took one from the box.

Freedy: Shreya aur siddhart ki sagai thy hogai hai.

Daya's face turned into pale and looked at abhi. Siddhart along with shreya came to invite duo. They congratulated him with the fake smile. Meanwhile siddhart got a call and he left bureau.

Shreya and daya looked at each other, when abhi came by saying _"dekho! mai tum dono ko samjatha hu"._

Daya with a fierce glance caught abhi's hand and kept sweet in it and left by saying _" ab samaj ne aur samjhaney ka wakt hogaya abhijeet"._ ]

 **Flashback end.**

* * *

Daya: I am sorry abhijeet, mujhey maaf kardo.

Abhi: Tum ney koi galathi ke hi nahi tho maafi kis baat ki.

Daya: Saach janey bina thumhey bohut kuch suna dia, bohut taklef deya mainey aur bey wajey thum se nafrat karney laga.

Abhi: (placed hand on daya's shoulder) Jab tum aakey mere galey lage, tabhi mainey saab kuch bool gaya daya. Ab ye roona band karo. Tumhey maafi mangney ki koi zaroorat nahi hai.

Daya realized every one around looking at him with smile. He immediately went to Acp sir,

Daya: I am sorry sir. Mere waja se aap sab ko bohut taklef hue hai, mere waja se abhijeet se aap durr hogaye.

Acp: Nahi daya humey kyu sorry bol rahe ho, zisey bolna hey wo waha kadi ha, humsey zaada takleaf unhey hu hai (and pointed to tarika).

Daya moved towards her.

Daya: I am sorry tarika, janey anjaney mai tumhey bohut takleaf dia. Mere waja se thumhey yaha aana pada. Naahi mai abhijeet se naraz hota, naahi tumhey mumbai chodna padtha aur naahi thumhey in society ke logo se daant sunna padtha. Ho sakey tho mujhey maaf kardo.

Tarika: (eyes filled with tears) Daya ismey tumhari koi galathi nahi hai. Ab sab bool jav, ye teen mahiney hum teeno ke zindagi mein eek sapna hai jismey kuch meetey(sweet) pal hai aur kuch nahi. Past ka chood dho ab ka sooncho.

Daya: Ab ka kya, ab tho sirf tum aur abhijeet key shadhi ke alava koi kaam hai he nahi.

All laughed at this sudden change in their family environment. Abhijeet and tarika were feeling shy and was blushing badly.

Daya ran to his bro and caught his shoulder by saying " _kyu bhai shopping chaley?_ ".

Abhi: Tu kabhi nahi sudrega.

Daya: (laughing) Jab meri bhabi samjayegi tab mai zaroor sudrunga. Kyu bhabi?

Abhijeet and tarika exchanged the glance and blushed badly.

Now everything is going to be perfect in duo's life without any quarrels but with a little nook-jhook. No barriers can form between duo and their friendship. All moved to mumbai and started preparation for abhi and tarika marriage. Daya was happy to see his bhai's marriage. He accepted his fate by leaving his past love as a passing cloud.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **A/N: So I am done with the story.**

 **Do review and thanks for the continuous support. Meet you all again with a new abhirika story.**

 **Until then keep smiling and take care.**


End file.
